1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particulate materials. In particular, it relates to ceramic particulate materials.
2. Background Art
Diatomite alternatively known as diatomaceous earth or kieselguhr, is a fine grained material composed chiefly of amorphous silica, which is obtained from naturally occurring sources in sedimentary rock.
Diatomite has several useful properties, including ornate fine particle structure, brightness, low bulk density, high porosity and surface area, insulating ability and relative chemical inertness and, after processing, finds wide commercial use in a range of commercial and industrial applications.
Diatomite does however have disadvantages. It contains substantial amounts of free silica which, when the material is calcined, is believed by some to present a potential health hazard. As a result, care has to be exercised in the storage, handling and disposal of processed diatomite. For example, disposal of spent processed diatomite which has been employed in filtration processes is usually carried out by burial in landfill sites.